


Enjoy The Silence

by Faults_In_Our_Dreams



Category: High School - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faults_In_Our_Dreams/pseuds/Faults_In_Our_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FRENEMY CHALLENGE! They're all, "I bet I'm better at giving a BJ/sex than you are" XDDDDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, my second posting....eventually I'll stop counting but for now, bear with me and my newness! xD Anyhow, this time around it's about two characters, Ian, and Vaas. Vaas is a sexy boy who likes to bite off more than he can chew, and Ian is a dominant man who...reacts well to challenges xD Hope you guys enjoy! Any questions about their personalities, or things that're vague, shoot me a comment and I'll be happy to share~

Ian sat with one leg folded carelessly over the other, one hand on his leg, the other holding a beer bottle between his first and second fingers, swinging it absently. He watched the man across from him unwaveringly, his silence continual and just shy of comfortable. To be honest, it was charged with tension, sexual or otherwise it didn’t matter. He smirked finally and raised the bottle to his lips, even as the other male snorted and shook his head, holding his own alcohol of choice, vodka. Vaas raised a brow in question, and let his bottle hang at his side loosely. “What’s the matter, wolf, you having fun?” He challenged in that thick accent that, if Ian went for those more his age, would send shivers down his spine. As it was, he simply raised a shoulder in a careless shrug before letting it fall. “Not really. I was just thinking about who’s better.” He commented easily, and the other smirked.

“Me, clearly.” He stated simply, and Ian snorted. “Better at giving head.” The you idiot, was certainly implied as the other narrowed his eyes, before smiling prettily. “Oh, I’m still going to insist that I am. Certainly since you spend your days with girls too young to even be with a man of your age, you don’t have the slightest clue of how to truly give head the right way.” He purred, and Ian didn’t say anything, simply staring unblinkingly at the man across from him, until he himself finally shifted a few moments later. “I doubt that you could possibly know what practice I’ve had.” The elder of the two said with a smirk, and stood, swigging the last of his alcohol down and then setting the empty bottle on the ground before crossing the space between them and kneeling in front of him. He placed his hands on the other’s knees, spreading his legs so he could better fit between them, and smirked lazily. 

“Let’s see who’s the best in a good old competition, hmm?” He purred darkly, before his hands slid up the Russian’s thighs to undo his belt, button, and zipper, easing his jeans down off of his hips before his brow raised. “Commando. Hmm, I should have guessed. Always willing to drop everything, including your pants, for your precious slave, hmm? Does he call you master still, or do you call him master?” Ian sneered scornfully, and Vaas scowled, eyes narrowing. “What I do isn’t anything of your business.” He growled in return, and Ian laughed, lowering his head as he held the other’s gaze, drawing his length from within the confines of his jeans. “What, don’t want to admit the truth? The fact that you like taking it up the ass and screaming your lovers name while you do?” He rumbled, and Vaas snarled, one hand extending in seconds to grab a hold of the dire wolf’s hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat. “I would not say such things. For you lie with girls that are young enough for you to be their father.” He said simply, before letting go after a warning cuff to the head that the older shifter ignored.

He lowered his head once more to breathe in the scent of him, a soft growl leaving his chest before he drew his tongue over the Russian’s length once, hearing him curse and jerk slightly in surprise, even as he swallowed him whole in a single movement. The action drew a hoarse shout from the man beneath him, and he smirked inwardly, not afraid to use his teeth whenever the younger master got too forceful in his thrusts, even as one of his hands curled at the other’s hip, keeping him from surging upwards too quickly and choking him. Not long after he kept up the swift, almost punishing pace, he felt hands in his hair again, only this time they weren’t doing anything, and Ian smirked around him. So the key to getting to this male was through sex. He would remember that if he ever needed to use that to his advantage in the future. After all, any advantage was a good one, no matter what he had to do in order to get that. He felt the male within his mouth tense up, and he knew that the other’s release was near. Only he was surprised when the younger shifter pulled him off of his length, a dark look in his gaze. “You think you’re better. You don’t know how much better I am.” He said thickly, rising and switching their positions, uncaring as to his state of undress as this time he knelt in front of the other, spreading his legs in much the same way the older master had done, only for whatever reason, Vaas made even that movement into foreplay. 

The Russian undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down off of his hips in one swift movement before glancing up at Ian. “You have not had pleasure until you’ve had my mouth.” He purred silkily, before easing his mouth down over the other’s length. He took his time in adjusting, pushing his pleasure higher in order to gain the upper hand, lulling the other into thinking that this was as much as he’d get. It didn’t take long, as it seemed the dire wolf was forever underestimating him, something one would think he’d learned not to do after the first couple mistakes. But he still did, and Vaas took pleasure in proving him utterly wrong. As he worked, he could feel the chair groaning in protest as the shifter’s hands gripped the armrests, and Vaas chuckled deep in his chest. 

After a few minutes, Vaas decided that the other was relaxed enough, and decided to put his plan into place, with no warning picking up the pace significantly, pulling a low oath from the man above him, and he grinned wickedly. His eyes gleamed with dark intent as he lured the man deeper into the throes of pleasure, ever so slowly, and yet keeping the faster pace, easing further onto him, so that even then he could feel him at the back of his throat, and before Ian could pull him off, his release washed down his throat, and Vaas pulled back only when he’d finished, licking his lips with a winning smirk. “So?” He grunted, rising to his feet and finally setting himself to rights, even as his adversary did the same. “Alright, I’ll give you this one. But next time, we’ll see who fucks better. And I can’t wait to see what you bring to the table, Russian. Especially since you better plan on taking me up the ass.” Ian said with a dark grin as he picked his beer back up, a new bottle in place as they returned to their amiable silence, as though they hadn’t just brought each other to climax, all for the sake of a contest.


End file.
